


The Outlier

by thehelsabot



Series: An Alter of Black [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Spanking, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelsabot/pseuds/thehelsabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra gives into her thinly veiled attraction and finds relief from shared frustrations and loneliness. <br/>And then she promptly ruins it.</p><p>A drabble fic that takes place in the 'Alter of Black' AU.</p><p> <br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6753817/chapters/15434881">"An Alter of Black" here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trysts and Unions

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut ahoooyyy!

“I was thinking about what you said.” Cassandra shut the door to the Inquisitor’s private chambers, hands fiddling nervously with the nob before stepping away and moving awkwardly towards the sturdy wooden desk. The golden rays of the ending day streamed through the stained glass windows, nearly as listless as Cassandra.

 

Inquisitor Lavellan looked up from her unkempt desk to meet her eyes,“Oh! Yes, I understand you disagreed with Leliana and Josephine’s—“

 

“No, not on that.” She smiled shyly, “The, ahem, _other matter_ we spoke of today _.”_

 

Rosal laughed, shaking her head and leaning back in her seat, “Of you mean the part where you cornered me near the aviary then emphatically informed me you were in no way attracted to women— ‘not even a little bit’ I think it was? I thought the matter was over, which is fine. Again, I’m sorry if in the past I’ve been a bit forward and too suggestive.”

 

“You… you and Solas are?” She raised her gaze to meet Rosal’s, curious expression on her face. Something still was unsaid, something _very big_ was still hanging over Cassandra.

 

Rosal sighed, “It’s complicated.”

 

_Understatement of the age._

 

It was clear to both of them they desired to be in a relationship, but for the life of her, Rosal could not understand his hesitation. The man doted on her, held her hand, and even showed her a certain level of _physicality_ reserved for lovers yet— here they were. Her and his nights were separate and uncollected. On the rare occasions his passions spilt over enough to escalate into heavy petting, he backed off as soon as she found her release. Almost a year into their ‘not relationship’ and things had only progressed so far: one heated dream shared, countless occasions of his face and hands between her legs, and several breathy, animalistic make-out & make-up sessions after disagreements. Disagreements about the state of their relationship, ironically. But still— no fucking— unless you counted the single sex dream he had apologized for _profusely_ from earlier in their relationship. The man was driving her mad!

 

And her flirtations with Sera and Cassandra had gotten her nowhere near a relationship either— not that she could fathom either would be interested. Sera was sure as hell eager to fuck, but anytime she tried to have a more constructive conversation with her Rosal got shot down in all her ideas. Mindless sex is fine, but she had no desire to keep feeling like a pair of tits to her anymore; Rosal desired substance, even with a fling. They disagreed on everything— especially elves and mages— which Rosal happened to be both an elf and a mage. She was sure Sera was ashamed of how much she wanted fuck another elf— like Rosal had spoiled some badge of pride Sera had previously warn for _never_ having fucked another elf. _No one_ — not even Iron Bull— seemed to know they had fucked. _Loudly._ On multiple occasions, even! Sera had even let her use magic during sex and the second time had even requested it! The nerve. Not that she wanted word of their tryst spreading. All and all, it was a distraction for Rosal. She didn’t want a relationship with such a frustrating person, and Sera seemed to agree their relationship, outside of duty to the Inquisition, was mostly one of convenience and sexual gratification. It was awfully lonely; her heart wished for more from _any of them_. Everywhere she turned in love Rosal came up empty handed and that loneliness hampered in ability to enjoy the purely physical relationship Sera seemed to be after. Yeah, she ‘didn’t date assholes’ but that seemed to mean dating no-one to her.

 

“Right.” Cassandra cleared her throat, breaking Rosal from her pensive trance, “It must be… _frustrating_ for you. You and he are so close, even in Haven you were nearly inseparable…now more so.”

 

Rosal sighed, hands clasped, “What are you getting at, Cassandra? Besides my record of being rejected, _romantically_ speaking. I doubt you came here to speak about Solas and I’s frustratingly complicated exchanges? Or did you, I’m not sure.”

 

Cassandra spoke again, a tad more courage in her voice, “As I was saying, I thought about what you said.”

 

 _“_ I feel I spoke before out of fear, and maybe a little frustration myself, you see I have only been with one man in my life but…no women.” Cassandra paused, “I do not think I should have shot you down.”

 

“Then, why, pray tell me, did you chose today of all days to explicitly state you did not want to in more or less words— and forgive me of being blunt— fuck? It’s not like I was asking you to marry me, Cassandra. I just have suggested in the past we might mutually benefit from getting off together, and I find you both attractive and pleasant to spend time with as a friend.”Oh, for Creator’s sake, this is why women drove her batty— and heaven forbid any of them fathom taking her seriously and actually want to invest time in those feelings. 

 

_I’m going to die alone._

 

“And I find you attractive, too! For a woman, I mean, I had not thought a woman attractive, sexually speaking, but you are…so, I don’t think I like women in general but I find myself thinking of you and it is _aggravating.”_ Cassandra was working herself into the human manifestation of an angry cloud. “I am very aggravated by you!”

 

“I think the word you’re searching for is actually ‘arousing,’ Cassandra.” Rosal shook her head, “At any rate, what are you suggesting?”

 

“I—I heard you.” Cassandra was now as red as burning coal, her eyes excited, “With Sera.”

 

“What? Oh!” Rosal cleared her throat, ears tinged pink, “You must have stopped by my room very late last night, she came here after midnight…sometimes we get together and, you know… _fuck_.”

 

“Yes, I had thought of something to— never mind, really, but the point is I…I…want… I…”

 

Rosal practically purred, “Yes…?”

 

_Oh, do say it. I want to hear you say it._

 

Cassandra shook slightly, obviously fighting to keep her spark of courage. Amazing how ferocious she was on the battle field, but turn around and ask for a confession and she was a pile of nugs, “I want to hear your voice like that, but, I want to hear you call my name! And whatever she was doing that made you so… happy, I want to feel that. And to touch your breasts, suck them like she did and…”

 

_That. Is. Precious._

 

“Wait— exactly how long did you listen?” Rosal’s grin was nearly wider than her face allowed, “That is an awful lot of detail, _Lady Seeker.”_

 

Rosal took her moment of shock to close the distance between them, pushing the slightly taller woman against the wall between the windows, hands cupping her cheeks before yanking her mouth into a hungry kiss. Cassandra hesitated slightly in her reply before her own curiosity poured out of her in spades, hands suddenly grasping eagerly at Rosal’s body; her hands couldn’t decide on what to touch first. Tenderly, at first, then quite enthusiastically, Cassandra dove a hand under her tunic and under her breast band, moaning. Her other hand gripped at Rosal’s ass, pulling the elven woman close against her frame with the same strength and power she demonstrated regularly for more violent means. Instead, that power held a certain softness and affection that hung palpable in the air. She tore her mouth from Rosal’s panting, hand still busy and eyes full of lust. “I—I’m sorry I have wanted to feel you since— since the first time we went to Val Royeaux and I helped you dress.”

 

Rosal sighed, face flushed, “No— don’t apologize, Cassandra, you have my— ah!” Cassandra tweaked at her nipples, watching Rosal’s face with rapt fascination, “Explicit consent. It just might be easier if we, you know, undress first. More boobs, less clothes?”

 

“Oh! Yes, ahem.” Cassandra recoiled a bit, obviously embarrassed by her own lack of rhythm as she straightened out her own shirt, fighting to catch her breath.

 

“Shall we go to bed?” Rosal smiled slyly, grasping Cassandra’s hand and stepping towards her canopied retreat.


	2. Cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Totally NSFW.

_Clang._

 

The sounds of Cassandra’s plate armor hitting the ground intermingled with the wet sounds of lips on skin as Rosal’s tiny hands made quick work. Cassandra was much too occupied with touching her to pay any mind to herself, nearly all Rosal’s clothes already discarded in a trail to the bed.

 

“Cassandra…ah, let me get your,” she groaned as Cassandra’s lips closed around her nipple, back pushed to the edge of the bed, “Y-your clothes off before you— oh!”

 

Rosal’s eyes caught Cassandra’s, both face’s flushed, as she pushed her against the bed and removed her remaining smalls in a swift motion. This was not how Rosal had imagined this would go— being the more experienced of the two. Cassandra was surely a force— she did not let lack of experience coward her into inaction in the face of a well thought decision. She smiled, laughing softly.

 

“What— what is so funny?” Cassandra dropped the panties on the floor, eyes and resolve momentarily flickering at the laugh.

 

“You, _fenor,_ are so fixated on _worshiping_ me I have yet to see you.” She grinned, dragging a finger from Cassandra’s neck down the center of her chest, then gripping on the hem of her shirt, “And I would like to see what is under all that cloth.”

 

Cassandra’s breath hitched at the playful look in Rosal’s eyes, bottom lip caught in her teeth. She was completely comfortable in her nudity, with her legs spread wide displaying her glistening womanhood fearlessly. The sight lit an unprecedented fire in her own aching pelvis; desire she had fought for months. It had been too long since she’d laid with _anyone_ and she had not expected the break to her abstinence would be this—this— _deviant_. This soft, stubborn, bleeding heart of a girl who could barely make a decision without nagging and taking everyone’s ears to the ground. _Yes, but she is always herself_. Curious, obvious in her wants, and an honest and good heart; Cassandra found her admirable qualities _and_ trying ones endearing at times. Her own strong urge to protect the elven mage made her feel a bit prince-like at times.

 

The last of her own clothes fell to the floor, revealing her well-toned form and sturdy frame. Rosal was comparatively softer yet slighter, stomach flat yet untoned and breasts hanging heavier without the muscles of a warrior. Cassandra’s olive skin looked even darker in contrast— the pale, beautiful elf before her in pinks and creamy whites. She understood how easily elven women had become fetishized in Orlais and a pang of guilt whispered to her. _That’s not me, is it?_

 

Rosal sighed, a rather pleased look on her face, “You are beautiful, Cassandra, and so strong. Come here.”

 

She beckoned with a devious finger, her other hand playfully slipping past her own waist to stroke along her slit idly. Cassandra’s eyes grew wide— they were— she was— really going to do this. She was frozen, eyes stuck on the woman before her, “Can I… watch you a bit?”

 

Sensing her anxiety, Rosal smiled sweetly and nodded, eye lids growing heavy and breath hitching as she teased and stroked herself, completely unashamed. She tugged and flicked at her own clit as it engorged to peak from its fleshy hood, moaning and gasping girlishly as she slipped one, then two, fingers into her cunt to rock them rhythmically.

 

It was not as if Cassandra _didn’t_ masturbate— quite the contrary. She found herself needing release often, but it always brought her a certain level of discomfort. Perhaps it was the years of Chantry training, or secret shame she felt when regarding her own sexuality, but even when she knew she was alone she never let her voice cry, or even removed the blanket to watch herself. Rosal’s cries were free— loud. She had a certain fascination with her own body that had her constantly spying her own reactions and taking satisfaction in the physical dialogue between her hand and her sex. Cassandra spoke with a voice she barely recognized, heavy with lust, “Let me see you come.”

 

Rosal laughed— that little, cute, precious laugh— and hummed and her eyes fell shut in concentration. Small sparks of her magic flooded the air along with her whimpers and whines as she gasped and her hand stilled with her fingers buried deep inside her. The waves of magic pulsated in time with the small, visible movements of her sex around her fingers. Happy sighs echoed in the chamber, bouncing off the cold stone as a surge of cum gushed over her hand. Cassandra’s heart hammered as her feet took her to the edge of the bed, grasping Rosal’s wrist to pull her hand from her body and to her lips. She hungrily sucked her fingers clean, breath ragged, “ _Rosal_.”

 

Rosal teased, still giddy from her orgasm, “Like what you see?”

 

Cassandra sighed, hand timidly hovering over her hip, “I— that was. I didn’t realize you would… cum in such a way. Can I touch you?”

 

“Of course.” She sunk into the bed, head resting against her ungodly amount of pillows and legs still spread. “Care to clean the rest?”

 

Cassandra flushed, “With my mouth?”

 

Rosal hummed, brows raised, “You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable— I was thinking you would like it, judging by the way you took to my hand.”

 

Cassandra licked at the bittersweet taste still on her lips, and nodded, inhaling deeply before crawling across the bed to hover her face between Rosal’s legs. Cassandra’s breath tickled her legs and Rosal’s breath hitched in anticipation, feeling Cassandra’s curious eyes examine her sex. There was a certain fascination in this closeness and in the newness of the endeavor— Rosal’s pink, fleshy sex was much different from her own. Which made sense, really, considering the other obvious differences in their persons.“It’s— it’s— _cute.”_

 

A playful laugh, “I am glad you think so— I was aiming for cute, though I do not have much control over it.”

 

Cassandra cleared her throat, “I have never— er.”

 

“Yes, _fenor,_ just try what pleases you. I am sure I will enjoy whatever you give. And don’t worry about hurting me.” Rosal gasped as Cassandra’s mouth suddenly defended upon her clit, “Oh! Yes— there, keep— ah.”

 

Her head rolled back and Cassandra concentrated on the what she knew would feel good, mind recalling her own memories of receiving such pleasure. Her tongue darted around Rosal’s slicked entrance, moaning at the erotic taste and wetness. She slid two, then three fingers into her relaxed cunt, slowly pulling out while stroking the walls of her vagina. Moans mingled with the wet, sloppy sound of her hand and mouth working against her sex. Cassandra grinned against her thigh, “You make a lot of noise…”

 

Rosal panted in between words, eyes shut in concentration, “Ah… uah, would you rather…I…were…quiet?”

 

“No, I like it. It is… _convenient.”_ Cassandra nipped at her clit, earning a particularly loud cry.

 

Rosal’s head rocked back and forth on the pillow, switching between common and elvhen, “Oh— you’re _driving me insane.”_

 

_“_ I do not understand you, but I will assume this—“ she repeated the assault on her clit, “Was good.”

 

“ _Fenehdis!”_ Rosal gripped the sheets, pushing her cunt into Cassandra’s face in response.

 

Cassandra smiled, confidence having returned in force. Rosal was so aroused, her fingers now slipped effortlessly in and out, easily swallow by her hungry cunt, “More?”

 

Rosal nodded eagerly, “ _S-sathan.”_

 

Cassandra laughed, “I will also assume that means go ahead.” 

 

A fourth finger joined the third, earning a deep moan, Cassandra’s other hand steading her hip as she pumped into her. Rosal cursed loudly, “Fuck, put in all of it!”

 

“Won’t it—?” Her eyebrows raised in surprise at the request.

 

“You won’t hurt me, goddamn it, fuck me!” Rosal bit her lip, thrusting against her hand and trying to free herself from Cassandra’s steading hold.

 

Cassandra moaned, pulling her fingers into a point. They easily slipped in, meeting only a bit of resistance at the knuckle, “You are so… so….“

 

_Wild. Entrancing. Free._

 

Rosal’s eyes were fire, an animalistic grin on her face as she pushed forcefully down. Cassandra felt her whole hand slip into her body, and ball naturally into a fist. Rosal hissed out of momentary discomfort, but then rocked against her unmoving hand, “Now fuck me,” she groaned, “Like I said, you will not hurt me. Fuck me.”

 

Cassandra gasped and then started repeating the motion of moving in and out of her body, watching Rosal’s glazed expression carefully for any hints of pain. Instead she was smiling, gasping, and tightening around her fist, “I can’t move it— I will hurt you—“

 

“You won’t, ah, hurt me. Just fuck me! I am so close.” she groaned, pleading while using her pelvis to urge her to continue, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple as she furrowed her brow in concentration while a wisp of magic threaded itself around her erected clit.

 

Cassandra inhaled sharply as she hurried and strengthened her motions, wet sounds now overlapping their own echoes across the room. Suddenly, her hand stilled, fist unable to move out as the tight ring of muscles circling Rosal’s entrance pulsated and danced against her pulse.

 

_A scream that could wake the dead._

 

Her whole hand became slippery, another gush of fluid loosening her fist a bit as she tried to remove it unsuccessfully.Rosal groaned and panted as her eyes flickered to meet Cassandra, rocking playfully against her hand, “Mm, stuck?”

 

Cassandra nodded in slight disbelief. Is this how all women had sex together?

 

Rosal winked, “Extend your fingers and pull down.”

 

She gently, so gently, extended her fingers and narrowed her hand as much as possible before pulling it free, “Does that really feel— good? I didn’t hurt you?”

 

“Oh, no, it feels great, but I have to be really aroused to even think about doing it. As long as I’m wet enough it won’t hurt me— though,” she paused thoughtfully, then smiled, “Usually I am a bit sore the next day. Worth it though.”

 

Rosal eyed the red flush spread over Cassandra’s chest, and the wet trail sliding down her thigh, “May I touch you now? Unless you’d like another _performance_ first. No pressure, though, if you don’t want me to…or if you’re more of a _watcher_ that’s fine too, I am always up for more…”

 

Cassandra hesitated, “I— well—“

 

“I won’t fist you,” Rosal laughed, “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“No! I mean…”

 

“If you’re not sure we can stop,” Rosal brushed an errant strand of hair from Cassandra’s face, “I won’t be offended. We can try another time if you’re too overwhelmed. Or maybe you can tell me what you do feel comfortable with me doing?”

 

Cassandra laid next to her, pulling Rosal closer, “Can we— can we kiss first?”

 

Rosal wordlessly nodded then captured her lips in her mouth, hand gently resting on Cassandra’s hip as she let her dictate the pace of the slow exchange. The insatiable, confidant kiss from earlier had given way to a more curious and timid expression. It was hard for Cassandra to let her guard down, to relinquish her hold over herself. Such discipline was hard to circumvent, though it is that loss of control she so very craved. 

 

_Be brave._

 

Cassandra sighed with a bit of happiness emitting from her voice. This was nice too— this slow, unhurried kissing. _Romantic_ even, though she had no such delusions about the nature of this interaction.

 

Rosal’s hand timidly snaked around to her rear, starting to gently massage Cassandra’s ass. Her fingers snaked lazily towards the crack, dragging the tips through the slickness and gracing the tight, short curls. She tugged playfully, “May I?”

 

Cassandra flushed furiously, realizing with a hint of self consciousness that elves did not really have body hair. Would she think it repulsive? One curious finger slipped in and gently caressed her walls, maintaining eye contact and subconsciously licking her lips, Cassandra’s breath hitched, shifting awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself.

 

“Are you alright, Cassandra?” Rosal’s expression turned to soft concern, and she withdrew her hand, “You seem distracted. Would you like to speak about it?”

 

“No! I mean, yes, I mean…I, uh,” she flushed, clearing her throat, “I have a hard time…you know.”

 

Rosal tilted her head to the side, sitting with her legs folded under her between Cassandra’s now spread legs, worry apparent on her face, “Hard time…?”

 

“Going… with another person.” She flushed and looked away, “I have never achieved it, er, from someone else and it’s difficult on my own.”

 

“Oh!” Rosal softened, “Don’t worry, there is no pressure. You can just enjoy yourself or we can stop, or…”

 

“Or?” Cassandra caught her eyes shyly.

 

Rosal smirked, quite self confident, “Or we can learn how to rectify the situation.”

 

“How do you suggest— you are _quite sure of yourself_.” Cassandra laughed, shaking her head, “Just how many women have you bed?”

 

“A lady never tells,” she winked, “And yes, I am confident we can get you there. How do you normally get off?”

 

“It’s difficult.” Cassandra sputtered.

 

Rosal laughed and rolled her eyes friskily, “Yes, you mentioned that. _Details, love.”_

 

“It is not so different from the way you do it,” she shrugged, “I just have to relax and think about… things.”

 

“Oh?” And there it was, “What kind of things? Or, what makes you aroused, Cassandra.”

 

“Lately I have been thinking about you,” she flushed, “And making you… come. What kind of faces you would make, the noises…”

 

Rosal stated mater-of-factly, “Which you did.”

 

“Yes! And it was…” she breathed out with a sincere air of wonder, flush spreading from her cheeks as her mind wandered, “Amazing.”

 

“Oh, I know.” She clicked her tongue, “Magic!”

 

“W-What? _Sex_ magic? Wait, why? And how do you know such things…” What in the world were the Dalish teaching their mages?

 

“Dalish secret,” she winked again, “And because it will help you. The spell is like this: everything you feel from me touching you, will be mirrored onto me so…the closer you get, the closer I get. When you come, I come.”

 

Cassandra’s eyebrows raised, “That’s….” Her mind burned with the image of Rosal’s face contorted in pleasure, shaking between her legs, and her face grew hot, “That’s….”

 

“Yes?” She bit her lip, voice dropping slightly, “Spread your legs wider for me, I want to see you. Fully. No need to be shy.”

 

Cassandra suddenly realized Rosal had changed positions, head low near her crotch, “Your mouth! Oh, oh…”

 

“Is that a problem? Did your partner not do this for you before?”

 

“He did, yes, but…” she looked at her anxiously, “He was a human. And, I was too anxious to… ”

 

“Are you self conscious about…hair?” She laughed, then grinned, tugging on her curls gently, “It’s fine! I like it…It’s _sexy._ ”

 

She nodded, and cleared her throat, reclining on the bed against the pile of pillows and spreading her legs as wide as she could manage without any discomfort.Rosal mumbled something, and flicked her wrist with her brows knit in concentration. Her eyes flickered open and she dipped her face to Cassandra’s wetted sex, tongue darting out to flick at her clit as a test. Her own cheeks flushed and she gasped, “Ah, it works as I remembered.”

 

In truth, she’d only done this a handful of times at the Arlathvhen for more innocent reasons. This was simply a more _creative_ use of a practical teaching spell used for various feel-based activities like animal husbandry and dancing.

 

Cassandra’s breath hitched, and her anxiety abated some; she could concentrate on Rosal’s reaction and maybe, just maybe, she could relax enough to truly enjoy herself. It wasn’t wanting sex with a woman that was the source of her frustration, but her desires at all bothered her. Giving into them felt shameful. Her attraction to Rosal was not entirely to do with her gender, she’d decided (though her curiosity about women’s bodies was a notable factor), it was her completely contrasting sense of self and sexuality. She was so _open_ and _free_ with herself. The Chantry taught them sex was shameful, dirty, and outside of marriage, perverse and sinful. They looked the other way when it came to same-sex relations, often choosing to move with the tide of popular society and ignore the clouded messages scribbled in their scriptures. They _said_ it was unnatural— but there desire was— as real and natural as the rest of her. She had long thought the teachings archaic and unbalanced; society moved in another direction, and once again the Chantry snubbed its nose and failed to correct its own erroneous ways. No part of Andraste’s teachings excluded anyone; love was the message. Would the Maker truly label sexual acts of expression as lewd? Years passed, and she was well into adulthood before she even touched a man. Women were pure desire— she could not quietlyely tell herself her lust was because of more holy desires to marry or procreate. No, she wanted Rosal as a woman because she desired her body completely based on sexual lust and needs. And that was wonderful; sex was natural and part of life. It had taken her to almost 40 to accept herself sexually and it had taken a mere _child_ a blink of an eye to do the same.

 

She groaned, thoughts becoming cloudy and no longer able to concentrate on anything but the girl before her— deft tongue and frenzied hand melting her anxiety and reservations completely. Cassandra watched the writhe and whimper and the small, micro-dance was all she could see. The sweat on her brow, the glassy eyes— she was very much feeling it. Cassandra couldn’t see her sex, but imagined it was pink, swollen, and beading cum in rivets of beautiful jewels tucked into her engorged folds. She’d never seen a woman’s sex that close, and never seen an elf that naked. Surly she’d bathed with other women, but all the Seekers of Truth were humans. Elves were willowy and longer in the torso— her waist was smaller and more defined. Eyes large like crystalline balls and generous hips and bust. Rosal’s sex was more compact than her own, but also more generous in its frills. Fixating on their anatomical differences felt dirty and dishonest— though Cassandra was sure it was her own insecurity she was projecting. Rosal marveled in their differences and was openly fascinated with her thick legs and curling hair. She sighed happily, “You taste so good, Cassandra. Wont you try it?”

 

Before Cassandra could react, Rosal thrust a finger in her mouth and swirled it before popping it against her cheek, giggling impishly. Sour, thick, and musky. Rosal had tasted of warm, sweet milk and something decidedly her and earthy. “You…”

 

She giggled and drug her tongue around her clit slowly, sending a shiver through them both, before dipping down through her folds and finally dancing playfully around her anus. Cassandra choked on the sensation, a bolt shivering through her and her own voice escaping wildly at the nearly alien sensation. Rosal whimpered and she intensified the assault on her ass, Cassandra’s hands now digging into her hair at the completely new feeling overwhelming her.

 

A string of Navarran curses filled the air. _It really shouldn’t feel this good._

 

Rosal kept rhythm on her ass and slipped her free hand up to quickly match time on Cassandra’s clit, two fingers sliding into the slippery mess of matted hair and thrusting rather forcefully towards the front of her body. It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate on getting Cassandra off since the spell was messing with her focus. They were close— so close to release— and her hand shook trying to make the final push.

 

Cassandra looked down, eyes catching Rosal’s strained and glassy expression and it was too much.

 

The orgasm blindsided Cassandra and hit her with such force she did not notice her own screams cascading off the walls or the cacophony of Rosal’s mews as she drenched the sheets with her own magical masturbation. Vision splotchy, limbs splayed and tangled amongst sheets, and chest heaving as if she’d just ran drills for an hour. The tingle and electric current of magic floated through the air as it rolled in currents off Rosal’s collapsed frame.

 

Cassandra groaned and let out a satisfied sigh, _“Fuck.”_

 

“You did it! Yay.” Rosal giggled girlishly, then belly crawled her way up to Cassandra’s deflated form.

 

Cassandra laughed and kissed her cheek, “Oh? You did it, actually.”

 

She batted her eyelashes, obviously proud of her work, “You’re welcome.”

 

She pinched her side, eliciting a yelp, “Don’t get too cocky."


	3. Power imbalance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra crosses' a line she didn't anticipate, surprising both herself and Rosal. Warning for possible dub con elements.

Cassandra sighed and slid another disappointing tome back into the quiet corner of the library she’d inhabited all day. None of her usual stories were drawing any interest today, or yesterday. Or the day before that. 

“My, my, Cassandra, you look bored. That little to do before you leave for the Exalted Plains? Friday will come faster than you think and I’m sure Cullen could use a hand directing the new recruits.” Leliana smiled and leaned on the shelf with her arms crossed.

“Yes? Ah, I don’t know.” She shook her head, “It will come when it comes.” 

In truth, she was nervous about the trip. She’d not spent any more time with _the Inquisitor,_ no, _Rosal_ , since their… since their….

“Cassandra? What has gotten into you.” Leliana laughed, her voice teasing, “Did you hear me at all? You are bright red, what _are_ you thinking about.”

“No-nothing!”

“ _Tisk_ , I know you better than that.” She smirked, drawing closer, “ _You had sex.”_  

Cassandra wordlessly gaped, eyes wide. _That woman is a mind reader!_

_“Ah,_ very _good_ sex.” She hummed, “Though it is _nice_ to know we do have another thing in common.”

“Wha-what!” She jumped slightly, feeling like a caged animal. Leliana was nothing if not perceptive, or well informed.

“A predilection for _powerful elven women._ ” She winked, “Though I am surprised you were able to accept yourself enough to act on the desire.”

Cassandra blustered, “H-How did you! Did you tell anyone about—”

“Oh, calm yourself Cassie. It is our secret— I only know because I attempted to deliver a missive. Not that you were being particularly quiet or careful…I’m not sure who I am more impressed with, you or her.” Leliana gripped Cassandra’s shoulder with reassurance, voice dropping even more and becoming shades more serious, “Though you should know…”

“Know what?”

Leliana sighed, “She’s a bit _promiscuous_ , Cassandra. I do not think she is looking to pursue anything romantically. But that is my best guess, I am not sure what she actually wants. I just don’t want you to get your heart broken over a 20 year old…especially one as exhausting as her.”

Not that Cassandra didn’t know that herself; Rosal had made it perfectly clear she was not interested in romance. “Exhausting is an adept description,” she grumbled, “What about _Solas_?”

Leliana shook her head, “That I can’t even begin to understand. But I am sure he is aware of her behavior, on some level. It’s related to his reluctance, even. Really, I think they just need to get on with it before the drama escalates any further.”

“Truthfully, I am not interested in a relationship with her and she made it perfectly clear she wasn’t either. I just needed to get her out of my head.” Cassandra stiffened and turned her face from Leliana. “It was a bothersome distraction.”

Leliana snickered, playfully bumping hips, “I never would have pegged you for the casual sex type, _Cassie_.”

She scoffed, “Is it so weird I would want sex? I _am_ human.”

“No, not particularly. Everyone has needs; I am happy for you.” Leliana smirked, “So, how was our _illustrious leader_ between the sheets?”

“T-That is private, she is…” Cassandra’s voice dropped, “I would do it again. In a heartbeat.”

Leliana teased, “Well, she is in her quarters right now…”

Cassandra smacked her shoulder, “Leliana! It is midday…”

“When has daylight stopped anyone before?”

 

 

Really, she had gone for _other_ reasons. Very necessary, important reasons related to actual Inquisition travel plans.

Really, it was _Rosal_ who’d initiated this time, and _Rosal_ who’d drug her to the sofa, dropped to her knees, and stripped her of her leggings.

Really, it was _Rosal_ who’d pulled her legs apart and buried her face in Cassandra’s crotch, lazily bathing her cunt in saliva and slowly enjoying building Cassandra into a breathless mess.

She _may_ have brought the topic of the other night up, and _may_ have expressed a certain desire to repeat the experience.

But _really_ , Rosal was the one to take that as a sign to strip naked.

The heat from the fire mixed with the cool mountain air pouring in from the open window behind them; Cassandra shivered, head lolled back on the couch with her hands buried in Rosal’s hair. Rosal seemed in no rush to move from her position, utterly fixated on her swollen, drenched pussy. She’d made it clear there was no pressure— she didn’t need to focus on orgasming and to just relax and enjoy the stimulation. Cassandra was _uncomfortably aroused_ , yes, and _normally_ she’d try to resolve the situation as quickly as possible, but…

This was nice: hovering like this on the edge. It was a contrast from the frantic pace earlier in the week, so frustrated and longing for resolution. The anxiety and discomfort she had felt was all but vanished; it was much easier this time, to accept pleasure from the girl. She could come _if she wanted to_ , which was a welcome change to her normal frustration. Cassandra felt herself building to a point and her eyes fell again on Rosal’s lips and chin, covered in a slick wetness, eyes glazed over; they’d been at it for nearly half an hour but Cassandra was in no rush. She probably could have easily come ten minutes ago, but why? _Let her work for it_.

Normally, Cassandra found the woman frustrating and childish. Rosal was hard to reason or argue with, and often made decision Cassandra disapproved of completely with little more than utterances of, “I have a feeling this is the right move” as the explanation. But to see her in this _position_ — it was wildly satisfying in ways she darkly acknowledged only to herself. The same dark pleasure she took from the quiet realization she felt absolutely no qualms about using her. And she _was_ using her. Cassandra groaned and gripped her hair, grinding against Rosal’s face, forcing her lips to her clit. Rosal easily took the hint, and sucked skillfully on the engorged pearl while two fingers drug upwards to pump in and out of her drenched pussy. She was humping her face shamelessly, wet sounds echoing off the stone, “ _Fuck_.”

Rosal looked strained, eyes heavy and arm slightly shaking. Cassandra smirked, rolled her head back, and moaned loudly as her vulva undulated enthusiastically against Rosal’s lips, vagina squeezing and tightening around her hand. The pleasure shot all over her body, uncoiling the slowly wound spring in a jolt. She panted, broad smile unshakably fixated to her face as small breathy laughs escaped. Her eyes took in the flushed, aroused woman kneeling naked before her. She helped her to her feet, “Lay down for me? On the bed.”

Rosal crawled across the bed, swaying her hips as she made for the pillow, giggling, ”So confident now, hmm? You’re quick to get into this, ya know. Of course, you were _brave_ enough to come here in the first place so I shouldn’t be so surprised.”

Cassandra crawled behind her, then smacked her ass, “Still as cocky and insatiable as ever.” 

She responded by flopping on her belly and pulling Cassandra into her for a bruising kiss, “You _like_ that about me!”

“I do like something, apparently.” She smirked and pinched her nipple, “You little shit.”

Rosal ground her hips up against Cassandra suggestively, “And here I just thought you enjoyed _arguing_ with me about why I am wrong.”

“Hmm, yes,” she reached between Rosal’s legs, dipping a finger into the wetness she found there. Rosal let out a sigh and ground into her hand in response. Cassandra leaned up and whispered into her ear, hot breath agitating the loose strands of hair against her sensitive ear, sending shivers coursing over her body, “I want to fuck you.”

Rosal groaned and motioned to her dresser, “Top drawer, on the right.”

Cassandra raised a curious eyebrow. She had a feeling what was inside was meant to aid her, and she knew such implements _existed_ (much thanks to Iron Bull’s unprompted and embarrassingly graphic descriptions of his exploitations) but didn’t really think she’d ever be using… _it._

“Cassandra?” Rosal’s voice was curious, “Cassandra. Have you never seen or used a dildo before?”

“I uh, no. I mean, I know of them, yes but…” She stared at the molded glass object in her hand and the leather gripped base, “This is not too hard? It won’t hurt you?”

“Well, don’t _impale me_ with it.” Rosal smirked and spread her legs, hand idly massaging her clit, “But I use it all the time. Oh, don’t worry, I clean it. And don’t forget to grab the oil next to it.”

Cassandra flushed, feeling the girth of the glass cock, “This is… you are a petite woman, are you sure this is OK?”

Rosal rolled her eyes impatiently, “Cassandra. You put a _fist_ in me— newsflash, it _stretches._ ”

“Ass, I am just worried…” The bed dipped as she crawled closer to Rosal, “I do not want to hurt you.”

A graceful hand slinked behind Cassandra’s neck and Rosal pulled her in for another kiss, “Enough talk. Fuck me.”

Cassandra sighed, leaning into the kiss but mumbling against her lips, “So impatient.”

She sat up and poured just enough of the fragrant oil on the tip of the glass cock and watched it slide down the length. After rubbing the entirety of the piece, she used her oil slicked hand to massage Rosal’s swollen sex, taking her time to enjoy her frustrated writhing against her hand as she purposefully avoided touching her clit, “Perhaps you should learn, then.”

Rosal groaned, “Cassandra, _sathan_ , I am not in the mood for games.”

“This is no game. You are always so impatient, Rosal. It is time you learn such a skill— and since you are so motivated by _this_ ,” she waved the glass cock teasingly, “It will be prime motivation.”

Rosal smirked defiantly and snaked a hand between her legs, “I don’t need your—“

“ _Don’t_ touch yourself.” Cassandra’s voice shot like ice through her spine and her hand stilled.

 

_Interesting development? Fine, I’ll play your game for now, Lady Cassandra._

 

Cassandra commanded, “On your stomach, then pull your knees up. No talking.” 

She complied, suddenly feeling a certain amount of camaraderie towards the new recruits she often saw Cassandra berating in the training fields. Rosal moaned loudly as the cool tip of the dildo pressed at her entrance and she pushed back eagerly, trying to breech her entrance.

“If you make one sound, I will stop. And,” she smacked her rear with her free hand, “ _Do not move.”_

She nodded wordlessly, biting her lip as the glass clock finally pushed pass her threshold and slowly filled her until there was no more room left to fill. She was still inches from the hilt, “You see? It is too big for you, you would have hurt yourself if you tried to force it. We must ride all day tomorrow and it will not do for you to have something to complain about. No wonder you always whine about riding, you’re always sore from cock.”

Cassandra began a languorous pace; she gently twisted and manipulated the dildo until she felt no resistance. Rosal’s breath was heavy and her legs were shaking. It was not enough for her to come, but enough to arouse her into a furious heat. Her clit was aching for any attention, throbbing painfully and a deep shade of red. Her breath hitched as Cassandra angled the cock down and drug it slowly along the anterior wall of her vagina, stimulating her sensitive clit from within. She choked on a cry and Cassandra smacked her ass in warning, cock still held firmly in place, “I said not a sound.”

Rosal’s eyes grew wide as her body clinched around the cock upon impact, bucking involuntarily into the glass piece with a moan.

_So good._

“I said quiet!” Her hand stilled, “If you cannot follow my simple instructions, you are obviously still too willful. _Don’t move until I tell you to move._ ”

Cassandra sat with her legs off the bed, heart hammering in her chest. This was exhilarating— she felt the wetness pooling between her own legs again, hand twitching in anticipation, “Lay across my lap, and do not let the cock move from you. Keep it inside.”

Rosal twitched with anticipation, moving shakily across the bed to her lap with one hand keeping the cock from moving.

“You will be uncomfortable tomorrow during our ride.” _Smack_. “But you know the reason is your own lack of discipline.” _Smack._ “And you have no right to complain.” _Smack._ Rosal gasped and shuddered, body clenched so tightly around the dildo that each smack slammed her throbbing clit against the hard surface. “ _I said no noise!”_

_Smack. Smack. Smack._ She was not letting up. The pain was building, and her ass was a bright and blotchy mess of red and pinks. Rosal concentrated on breathing through her nose, and not on the deep frustration throbbing between her legs or the fire of pain exploding on her ass. It had stopped being much of a game, this. Both Rosal's hands gripped the sheets with such intensity she though she would tear them.

“You are too used to getting what you want.” _Smack._ “Now you will get what I want you to get.” _Smack._ “When I want you to get it.” _Smack._

Cassandra’s eyes flickered to Rosal’s face pressed into her own hands, breathing ragged. She heard a muffled sob and sniff. She wondered, momentarily, if it was inappropriate for this escalating to Rosal crying into her bedsheets but somehow that spurred her on more. She wanted her to sob. Wanted her _wrecked_ with feeling.

Rosal was torn; she’d been on the edge of telling Cassandra to just stop and leave since she’d raised her hand but some deep part of her kept her lips shut. She breathed through the tears, feeling a tidal wave of emotions being held precariously back, the dam growing thinner and thinner with each successive slap to her ass. Her cunt was so tight around the dildo now, that even her own small movements gave her a rush of pleasure. Her own wetness was running down her legs, and the musky, sweet smell of her sex was pungent in the air. She’d not desired— no _needed_ — release this badly before. Perhaps that’s why she allowed Cassandra’s behavior— she knew it would end in the thing she desperately needed, and was willing to tolerate the humiliation to get it. Her mind was too hazy with lust to evaluate the behavior, or decide how she felt about it. Rosal was never one for such forceful power play, and had not necessarily pinned Cassandra as either. Something in her had switched and it felt.. it felt…

_Smack._

It felt wrong.

Bruises were starting to form, and Cassandra’s hand was growing nearly too sore to continue. She was beginning to question whether Rosal would break instill she heard it erupt from the silence of heavy breathing— a heavy sob. Her hand stilled spanking her, then gently drug her fingers across the sensitive flesh, causing Rosal to shudder between sobs. “Good.”

She slowly resumed fucking her with the cock, still neglecting to manipulate her clit. Rosal’s sobs started to turn to sharp, breathy inhales of air, and she rewarded her with a slight increase in pace. When she’d kept her silence long enough, Cassandra rewarded her by parting her legs and reaching a hand through to steadily massage her clit, hand still pumping the cock rhythmically and rocking it side-to-side deep within her.

 Rosal gasped at the direct contact to her clit, choking back a moan as her body tightened Cassandra’s rhythmic movements of the cock to a stand still. Cassandra gently twisted the glass dildo in her, then rocked it against the backside of her clit. She broke. Rosal could not hold in her voice and she cried, body racked with sobs, as her vagina pulsated and spurted its hot fluids all over Cassandra’s lap and her bed. Spots flew behind her eyes, and she felt too dizzy to lift her head. She could not stop herself from wining and whimpering, somewhat embarrassed at the sheer volume drenching her lap. She had ejaculated last time, too, but not nearly this much. Her whole pelvis felt numb, and the waves of contractions in her cunt were still raging. It was a powerful release, at least. But it came at high cost.

Cassandra was surprised; she’d noticed the wetness before but this was… “Does this always happen for you?”

She nodded silently, trying to steady her breathing, her voice cracking a bit, “It’s… an elf thing. Just…please, it’s _normal_ but not entirely too common _._ ” 

“Ah, I see.” Cassandra gently started rubbing the massage oil onto Rosal’s enflamed rear. She stilled her hand, “Do you have any elf root salve? I, um…”

Her flat voice was soft and unemotional, sending worry though Cassandra’s spine, “In my desk in the top, left drawer.”

Rosal shifted slightly as Cassandra slid out from under her, still face down in the quilt. This was _not_ what she had expected, or intended. Indeed Cassandra had acted markedly different, and strangely aggressive compared to their last encounter. How did Cassandra _feel_ for her, though, outside of this bed? They had their spats, their heated exchanges, yes, but Rosal had always considered her a friend. Was she wrong? There was a sourness bubbling under Cassandra’s behavior, one hard to see in their friendship that had somehow surfaced here. True that she was a headstrong, opinionated woman who disagreed with many of Rosal’s choices as their leader, yet she though she at least had the woman’s respect.

 As Cassandra applied the salve with feather light touches, Rosal thought on the word. _Respect._ No, no, there had been none of that here. Cassandra would not use this as an outlet for her emotional frustrations in their relationship again. They obviously had issues to deal with in their friendship and _this_ — whatever it was— it wasn’t appropriate. No matter how good the orgasm, she did not want such intensity thrust upon her again without complete trust.“Cassandra.”

 She startled slightly at her name, alarms going off at the serious tone as she finished coating her rear in the salve, “Yes, Rosal?”

 “No,” She shifted, sighing and turning away from Cassandra as she looked for looser fitting trousers in her drawers, “It’s _Inquisitor Lavellan_ , please.”

 Cassandra opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it and nodded. “I understand.”

 She dressed and left the Inquisitor's quarters with haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always get consent and set explicit boundaries with aggressive dominance play, guys. Adding a chapter because I feel this needs a resolution.
> 
>  
> 
> CASSANDRA FUCKED UP GUYS. SHE RUINED IT AND NOW ROSAL WONT PLAY WITH HER.
> 
> Like those were hard limits she crossed. She failed to read Rosal's sudden shift in body language and disengagement. *throws her in Iron Bull's 'Dom 101' class and locks the door*


End file.
